Save Me
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: In a world where few who possess magical abilities of all kinds live in a unsteady truce with non magic folk there's; Remus Lupin is a 17yr old teen who's never seen the light of day. Literally. Ever since he was young, Remus has been locked in his family's cottage out in the woods, with no way out and no visitors except occasionally his parents. one day three other boys his age.
1. Ordinary Day?

**I DO NOT OWN THE MARAUDERS**

* * *

JUST AN ORDINARY DAY. RIGHT?

* * *

 **CRASH** **!**  
"Damn-it Pete! Watch where you're going!"

"Leave him alone Sirius, he hasn't slept in days. None of us have."

"Whatever."

Eyes shooting open, Remus froze where he was tangled up in his sheets. There was...strangers in the cottage?

' _Burglers_ _?!'_ Remus mentally panicked, ' _What_ _are_ _they_ _doing_ _here_ _?!_ _There's_ _nothing_ _valuable_ _for_ _them_ _here_ _!'_  
Biting his bottom lip, slowly Remus slid out of bed and into the hallway.  
He honestly wouldn't have known where to find them if his 'over-ly sensitive' hearing hadn't heard their hushed whispers coming from the living room.  
Taking a deep breath in Remus reached for his wand from his back pocket and quietly walked towards the living room.  
Peeking around the corner, he saw three boys, all seemed to be his age.

One had, an unruly mess of brown curls, and glasses, he was a bit taller than Remus.  
The second one had shoulder length wavy black hair and startling silvery eyes, he seemed around Remus's height.  
The last one was a dirty blonde haired boy with a bit of baby fat still on him and was a couple inches shorter than Remus.  
The living room window was shattered with shards all over the floor.

"Y-You guys!"

Remus's head snapped up to look at the blond boy who was pointing towards him and the others were staring at him as well.  
 _'_ _Well_ _shit_ _.'_ Remus mentally deadpanned.

All three boys had out their wands and were advancing towards him.

"Dammit of course we just had to go and get caught by a muggle!" The boy with the black wavy hair and silvery eyes grumbled.

"Shush." The brunette with glasses snapped before looking at Remus, "We honestly mean you no harm...I'm James. And the grumbling idiot over there is Sirius, Blondie here is Pete. And...and you are?"

 _'So_ _they_ _think_ _I'm_ _a_ _muggle_ _?'_ Slowly hiding his wand back in his pocket, Remus raised an eyebrow at all of them before saying, "I'm someone who's not pleased to find a bunch of strangers in his living room."

"You live here?"

Remus nodded.

"Oh."

Just than like a chain of events Peter's stomach growled loudly and then Sirius's and James as well.  
Both of Remus's eyebrows shot up as the three boys blushed in embarrassment and Peter wrapped his arms around his stomach.  
Sighing lightly, Remus strolled past all of them and into the next room which happened to be the kitchen.  
Subconsciously he noted how they followed him not even seconds later.  
Moving slowly so they could follow his movement's, Remus set about grabbing a couple packages of bacon from the freezer and eggs to cook.

"...Uh...What are you doing?"

Remus humming answered, "Making breakfast, its still early. How do you like your eggs?"

"Huh?"

Sighing, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Remus paused in his cooking to turn around and face them.  
Three dumbfounded faces stared back at him. He couldn't help it. He laughed at them,

"Y-you should see your faces!" Soon the others where laughing as well.

As he calmed down Remus smiled at them and gestured at the table, "Go on take a seat. They'll be done shortly. You never answered, how do you like your eggs?"  
Three voices answered.

"Scrambled!"

"Over-Easy!"

"Normal!"

Chuckling Remus set to work.

The kitchen stayed silent as Remus made the food and then set it on the table, even tho the boys mouths were watering they didn't dig in.

"Is something the matter?" Remus's eyebrows knitted together.

"...Aren't you going to eat more?" Pete asked shyly.

Looking down it was clearly noticeable that the majority of the food was on the three other boys plates while Remus's was barely half filled.

Remus smiled, "It's alright. I'm not to hungry." _'_ _After_ _all_ _the_ _full_ _moon_ _was_ _just_ _last_ _night_ _.'_

"You sure?" Sirius asked skeptical, "You're pretty scrawny... How old are you? 15? 16?"

"Sirius be nice!" James elbowed Sirius in the side.

"Ow! I am!"

Remus looked over at Pete, "Are they always like that?"

"Nah, they're usually louder and more mischievous." Pete grinned at Remus.

"Right..." Clearing his throat, "Since you asked, I'm 17 years old."

"W-wha? Really?!" James gaped at him.

"What?" It was obvious Remus was confused by James reaction.

"Uh...You don't look 17." Sirius blurted out after no one else spoke.

And it was true, Remus was very skinny and frail looking for his age. Almost as though one strong wind with pick him up and take him away. That's why he's always been sensitive about the way he looks, especially since he hasn't been outside in 13 years so his skin wasn't very healthy looking, giving him a sickly pale appearance.

Remus pouted at them, "I. Am. Seventeen!"

"OK okay! No need to bite our heads off!" Sirius waved his hands in front of him.  
Remus winced at his poor choice of words, thankfully none of them noticed.

James snorted and shook his head, "Yay! You're as weird as us!"

 _'Oh trust me. I'm not anything like you guys...'_ Remus thought darkly.

Silently the four of them finished eating, and the boys watched as Remus starting doing the dishes.

"Stop that." Sirius got up and took the dish Remus was currently scrubbing out of his hands, "Move over. I'll do the dishes. Pete! Come dry them!"

Not wanting to annoy Sirius again Pete got up and sped over to the sink to start drying the dishes.  
"What? You don't have too." Remus blinked.

"Don't worry about it!" James slung an arm around Remus's shoulders, "But I really think we should have a talk..."

"You mean about the fact that you three woke me up early, and broke into my home and left broken glass all over my living room?" Remus smiled at James innocently.

James scratch the back of his neck embarrassed, "Right...er... Yeah that. Sorry 'bout that. Here."

James turned around and walked into the living room and took out his wand, pointing it at all the broken glass he muttered, "Reparo."

Magically all the broken glass flew back into the window pane and shifted into place without any crack to be seen almost as though the window was never broken in the first place.

James stared at Remus.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, not really sure why he was staring at him as though disappointed.

"How come you don't look like you're well... In shock or in awe? I just performed magic for you!" James pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What're you complaining about now Jamey?" Sirius smirked.

"Don't call me that." James scowled, "Remy here wasn't awed by my awesome magic!"

"Well it is illegal to do magic around a muggle, but he's probably seen it before. Wizards are known to make mistakes like accidentally showing their magic." Sirius shrugged.

"Wait what did you call me?" Remus narrowed his eyes at James.

"Uh...nothing Remus." James chuckled nervously, to be honest Remus's glare was kinda intimidating.

Remus hummed before looking over at Sirius, "Why do you keep on calling me that?"

"What? Muggle?" Sirius questioned, "Oh! Sorry. Did I offend you? I didn't know what else to call you..."

"Uh..." Pete bit his lip, "Are you a Muggle? I-I'm sorry! You don't have to answer..."

Remus smiled warmly at Pete, "I don't mind answering. And no, I'm not a muggle."

Their eyes widened.

"You're not a muggle?!" Sirius yelled.

Remus rolled his eyes, "If I was a muggle, would I own a wand?"

"You...you have a wand?" James asked faintly.

"...Yes, I do..." Remus replied suspiciously, edging a bit away from them.

"Why didn't you use it?" Pete said so softly, Remus practically had to strain his ears to hear him at all, "A-against us I mean..."

Remus shrugged, to be honest he wasn't exactly sure himself.

"You're strange." Sirius stated bluntly, "I like you. Nice to meet'cha, I'm Sirius Black."

"Pete Pettigrew. ." slowly Pete stuck his hand out towards Remus just as Sirius had done.

James followed shortly after, "James Potter. I can tell you now this is the start to a **_beautiful_** friendship!"

 **MaraudersEraMaraudersEra**  
 **I** **don't** **own** **the** **Marauders** **or** **Harry** **Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay the Night?**

* * *

 **Original Summary: In a world where few who possess magical abilities of all kinds live in a unsteady truce with non magic folk there's; Remus Lupin is a 17yr old teen who's never seen the light of day. Literally. Ever since he was young, Remus has been locked in his family's cottage out in the woods, with no way out and no visitors except occasionally his parents. one day three other boys his age appear and bring with them exciting new adventures. And trouble. Lots of trouble.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Now that the boys are all now a bit more relaxed around each other they've decided to get to the questioning of one another. And a mean stranger shows up.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN THE MARAUDERS.**

* * *

"...So. Were you planning on telling us that you're a wizard or were you just going to let me keep on calling you a muggle?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus.

After they had gotten over the initial shock that Remus was, in fact not a muggle, the boys all made themselves comfortable either sitting on the couch (Sirius and James), on a recliner (Remus), or sitting in front of the couch, leaning back against it (Peter).

Remus grinned sheepishly, "Well you just assumed I was a muggle, and I never really got the chance to correct you..."

Sirius let out a bark like laughter that startled Remus so badly he almost dropped his cup of tea.

Peter snickered quietly, while James outright laughed at how Remus had jumped.

Remus scowled at them as he set his tea down, "So. I have a few questions for you three."

"Ask away Remy!" James chirped as he and Sirius grinned like fools.

"Why did you break into my home? Why haven't the three of you slept recently and...why are you all so damn jumpy." Remus added as they all jumped when he slammed his fist on the table.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked innocently, purposely making his eyes seem wider.

Remus snorted, "Nice try. I heard your conversation in my living room and I see how Peter keeps fidgeting and how all of you are looking at the windows and doors. Not to mention how you all reacted when you first noticed me here."

"Can we trust you? Can you keep a secret?" James asked seriously ignoring the others sharp intakes of breath.

Remus raises a brow but nods solemnly and stares at James looking him straight in the eye, "Believe me, if your secrets safe with anyone, its with me."

"James..."

"Oh bugger off Pads, I'm gonna trust him!"

Remus watched as the two of them continued to whisper furiously back and forth but was forced to stop once the front door slammed open.

"Remus! You here boy?!" The voice chuckled a bit coldly, "Course you are...Come here!"

"Who's that?!" Sirius hissed.

"I-It's nobody...Go! Hide!" Remus snatched away the others plates and cups and quickly threw them into the sink, before calling out loudly, "I'll be right there!"

Noticing the others had yet to move Remus turned towards them and whispered, "Please! My bedroom's down the hall to the left, go hide there!"

Hesitantly and with some startled glances the three boys agreed and slowly made their way down the hall to Remus's room.

And not a moment too soon, the very second the boys left the room another figure entered.

"Remus."

Remus forced a grin on his face, "Uncle Lenny, what are you doing here?"

"Your parents couldn't get time off of work to come 'ere themselves. Forced me too," Lenny snorted and distinctively Remus could smell the faint traces of alcohol on his breath, "Dunno why they bothered, be a lot easier on this family if you had just went on offed yourself."

Unknowingly to Remus and his Uncle Lenny, James, Sirius and Peter hadn't gone straight back to Remus's room and had instead hid in the hall out of sight but hearing every word.

"I'll keep that in mind." Remus said dryly, he wasn't too bothered by what his uncle had said, Remus knew all to well how his father's side of the family felt about werewolves.

Lenny grunted and eyed the dishes in the sink, "A bit hungry aren't ya?"

Remus coughed, "Er... yes. I hadn't eaten anything yesterday. I was quite famished."

"Gonna run your parents broke boy!" Lenny scoffed, "Whatever, their own fault for keeping you."

Remus chose to say nothing but he couldn't quite school his facial features before his uncle caught the look on his face.

"Wipe that look off your face!" Lenny snarled, one loud slap echoed throughout the room as his hand made contact with Remus's cheek.

Remus flinched back one hand holding his alarmingly red cheek, his uncle hadn't held back at all. He stiffened when he heard the gasp from somewhere behind him, it was then he knew that he others hadn't hid in his bedroom like he told them to, thankfully his uncle hadn't heard it.

"There I've checked on ye." Lenny turned around scoffing loudly, "I'll tell 'em you're still breathing."

And just like that...Lenny disappeared leaving a loud crack to be heard from just outside of the still open front door.

"..." Remus sighed, "...didn't I tell you guys to go wait in my room?"

Peter at least had the decency to look sheepish, James and Sirius however, looked downright pissed and for one terrifying second Remus thought they were mad at him.

"What the hell was that?!" Sirius demanded.

" _Who_ the hell was that?!" James added just as fiercely.

"Oh," Remus blinked, "Uh...well that was my Uncle Len...he...he doesn't like me much." Remus tried going for a smile but winced as he felt his cheek sting just a bit.

"That's a understatement..." Sirius muttered darkly, only to receive a harsh jab in the ribs from James.

Running his hand through his already messy hair, James frowned, "...have you got any ice? I mean-well, I'm not to good at medical magic..."

"Sadly neither are we," Sirius scowled glaring past Remus towards the front door.

Remus hissed and pulled away from the sudden cold pressing against his cheek, turning he saw it was just Peter with some ice cubes tossed into a sandwich baggie, "Oh...Uh, Thank you Peter. And don't worry about it, this is nothing."

Although he hadn't said it the others clearly heard the, ' _I've had much worse'_ that Remus had left out.

"So!" Remus coughed trailing off, "..."

Sirius raised an eyebrow amused, "So?"

"...I don't know what I was even going to say..." Remus blushed as the others laughed, the tense moment from before seemingly forgotten. For the moment.

* * *

 **I realize this is a short chapter but at least it's longer than the first one.**

 **BTW my sister made me binge watch American Horror Story with her and to put it bluntly... I ALMOST FREAKING CRAPPED MY PANTS IT WAS HORRORFIYING-**

 **I'm trying to write out and update my stories instead of just leaving them for a while then coming back to them, but I'm a bit busy with the end of the school year...me job hunting...College crap...etc.**


End file.
